criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Zorgen
Donna Mangold |path = Stalker Abductor Criminal Accomplice |mo = See below |victims = See below |status = Deceased |actor = Uncredited actors Brent Chase |appearance = "The Boys of Sudworth Place" }} Kyle Zorgen was a member of a sex trafficking ring, who appeared in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Kyle was born to Alex Zorgen and Donna Mangold, who was abducted by Alex. When he became an adult, he began working in a sex trafficking ring his father ran. Prior to "The Boys of Sudworth Place", he was tasked by Alex to stalk Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis. Season Ten The Boys of Sudworth Place "You two are gorgeous." Kyle first appears at the end of the episode, in which he responds to a post made by Meg and Markayla, using a photo of a teenage boy. He then asks for a photo of them in return. The two do so, and he responds that they "look gorgeous". Scream He managed to set up a date with Meg and Markayla at the local shopping mall. However, before Kyle could meet up with them, he watches as the two girls have an awkward encounter with Meg's uncle Chris, who was secretly spying on them. Realizing this, he subtly shoulders Chris and goes to his car, knowing he won't be able to act. He texts Meg that he couldn't make it, which disappoints her and Markayla. Kyle then angrily tosses the phone into a bundle of rope he had with him, signifying he had been planning on abducting Meg and Markayla. Protection Knowing that he would never be able to abduct Meg and Markayla through his ruse, Kyle improvises and lures the both of them out with the promise of a date. Then, he texts Markayla and tells her he will not be able to meet them again, then says that Paige, his mother, will be picking them up. The two believe him and watch as a woman (revealed to be Donna) claiming to be Paige drives up to them in a minivan, asking them to hop inside. Markayla goes inside the van, followed by a reluctant Meg. The Hunt He will reappear in the episode. Modus Operandi During his known appearances, Kyle targeted potential victims for the ring. He found his victims on social media sites, established contact with them, and gained their trust by posing as a boy or man closer to their age. He then developed online relationships with them, which then came to the point where he convinced the victims to meet him personally. Kyle then would abduct them during these meetings before loaning them over to Alex to sell. Profile Known Victims *Unspecified dates in 2015: Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis Notes *Kyle is the second of two unsubs in the show's history who were seen active for several episodes before the BAU investigates his case; he committed crimes in two episodes that go unnoticed. The first unsub is John Curtis, who committed crimes in three episodes that go unnoticed until Perennials. *In Hashtag, it is possible that there was some foreshadowing relating to Kyle being offered: during a meeting between the BAU members concerning a case involving social media, Kate remarks that she does all she can to have Meg avoid the sites and posting her personal information online. Appearances *Season Ten **"The Boys of Sudworth Place" **"Scream" **"Protection" **"The Hunt" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Abductors Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Deceased Category:Victims